The present invention relates to a wind deflector for motor vehicle and a motor vehicle having such a wind deflector.
DE 197 25 217 C1 discloses a wind deflector and a motor vehicle using same. In the known wind deflector, a deflection support is articulatingly attached to a stretching bow. The deflection support has a transverse element that is used as the deflector for a flexible rollable and unrollable flat structure and is displaced horizontally using a type of scissor joint to roll and unroll the flat structure. A rolling axis, onto which the flat structure is rollable and from which it is unrollable, is attached fixed in place on the motor vehicle at the rear. Such a scissor joint is complex to implement and requires a relatively large amount of space.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wind deflector that may be implemented in a technically simple and reliable way into an active position, in which it is used for wind protection, and a neutral position, in which it is not used for wind protection.
This object has achieved by a wind deflector in which the roof arch is mounted so it is pivotable around a pivot axis extending transversly to the motor vehicle and fixed in place. The roof arch pivot axis is spaced in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle from the pivot axis of the stretching bow. Furthermore, the stretching bow is connected via a movable coupling mechanism to the roof arch. The motor vehicle according to the present invention may particularly be a cabriolet and contain a wind deflector according to the present invention.
On the basis of the present invention, the stretching bow and the roof arch are not directly connected to one another, but rather via coupling kinematics, namely the movable coupling mechanism. This mechanism is particularly movable upon pivoting of stretching bow and roof arch so that at least parts of the coupling mechanism may move in relation to the stretching bow and the roof arch. The coupling of stretching bow and roof arch causes pivoting one of them to also result in pivoting of the other one, because it carries the other along.
A single drive may suffice to pivot the stretching bow and roof arch. It is thus especially simple to pivot the wind deflector between a neutral position, in which it essentially lies at the height of an equator of the motor vehicle and does not ensure any wind protection, and an active position, in which it has an essentially vertical orientation and ensures wind protection. Due to the separate and fixed mounting of stretching bow and roof arch, their shapes and dimensions may advantageously be implemented largely independently of one another. Furthermore, especially good stability and reliability of the configuration is provided. The stretching bow and the roof arch are particularly mounted to execute a rotating movement. The pivot axis of the stretching bow is advantageously situated in front of the pivot axis of the roof arch in the forward travel direction of the motor vehicle.
In one advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the coupling mechanism is connected to the stretching bow and the roof arch in lateral areas thereof. An especially compact configuration and a short travel path for pivoting stretching bow and roof arch may thus be achieved, to thus ensure a change between the active position and the neutral position of the wind deflector especially simply.
The coupling mechanism is preferably connected to both the stretching bow and also to the roof arch so it is rotatable. The coupling mechanism may thus be articulatingly mounted on the stretching bow and the roof arch. Such a connection may be implemented simply and reliably.
In a still further advantageous embodiment, the coupling mechanism is connected to the stretching bow and the roof arch in the manner of a four-bar mechanism that can be implemented compactly and cost-effectively. Furthermore, an intermediate gear between the stretching bow and the roof arch may be implemented simply, so that a specific transmission ratio may be set between the pivoting of the stretching bow and the pivoting of the roof arch.
In an especially preferred embodiment of the present invention, the coupling mechanism has a steering lever that is connected to the stretching bow and the roof arch. A pivot point, implemented as a connection point between the stretching bow and the steering lever, is spaced from a pivot point of the stretching bow implemented for pivotable mounting of the stretching bow; a pivot point, implemented as a connection point between the roof arch and the steering lever, is spaced from a pivot point of the roof arch implemented for pivotable mounting of the roof arch. This configuration may thus be implemented especially compactly. Furthermore, the steering lever is especially cost-effectively producible and mountable to ensure solid and reliable connection and pivoting.
The pivot point implemented for pivotable mounting of the roof arch is especially advantageously implemented as a drive point for attaching a drive for pivoting the wind deflector. Efficient pivoting of the wind deflector and rolling or unrolling of the flat structure are ensured by the engagement of the drive at this pivot point.
The coupling mechanism preferably has a first steering lever, a second steering lever, and a third steering lever that are connected to one another to be rotatable at a shared pivot point. The first steering lever is also rotatably connected to the stretching bow, and the second steering lever is rotatably connected to the roof arch. The third steering lever has a drive point for attaching a drive for pivoting the wind deflector. A four-bar mechanism is implemented by this configuration to make good control of the sequences between the stretching bow and the roof arch is made possible compactly and reliably. Furthermore, an intermediate gear for setting a transmission ratio between the pivot movement of the stretching bow and the pivot movement of the roof arch may thus be achieved especially efficiently.
The coupling mechanism is especially preferably situated and connected to the stretching bow and the roof arch in such a way that a transmission ratio of approximately 1:2 is established between pivoting of the stretching bow and pivoting of the roof arch. In its neutral position, the wind deflector, i.e., both the stretching bow and also the roof arch, lie essentially at the height of the equator of the motor vehicle. In the active position of the wind deflector, the stretching bow has an essentially vertical position, i.e., it is pivoted by approximately 90° in relation to the neutral position. In contrast, the roof arch has a horizontal position pivoted by approximately 180° in relation to the neutral position. The varying pivoting of stretching bow and roof arch may be achieved because of the transmission ratio of 1:2 implemented by the coupling mechanism.
In an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the rolling axis for rolling and unrolling the flat structure is fixed in place in the motor vehicle, in particular in the vehicle's rear area. The roof arch is situated as a deflector element for deflecting the unrolled flat structure. Therefore, the flat structure attached to the stretching bow is unrolled from the roller axis upon pivoting of the wind deflector. The unrolled flat structure is deflected and tensioned by the roof arch. A part of the flat structure spans an active area that is used as a wind protector between the attachment of the flat structure to the stretching bow and to the roof arch used as the deflector element. This part of the flat structure advantageously runs largely vertically. Another part spans a cover area that may advantageously be used, for example, as a cover for a rear seat area of the motor vehicle or a convertible-top compartment of a cabriolet, between the roof arch used as the deflector element and the rolling axis. This other part of the flat structure advantageously runs largely horizontally.
In a still further advantageous embodiment, the rolling axis for rolling and unrolling the flat structure is implemented on the roof arch, in particular on a transverse web of the roof arch running parallel to its pivot axis. This allows an especially space-saving embodiment of the wind deflector.
In an especially preferred embodiment of the present invention, a further flat structure is fixedly attached fixed in place to the motor vehicle, in particular in the vehicle's rear area, and is rollable onto and unrollable from a rolling axis implemented on the roof arch. The flat structure thus spans an active area used as a wind protector in the active position of the wind deflector between the attachment of the flat structure to the stretching bow and the rolling axis implemented on the roof arch and assigned thereto. The flat structure advantageously runs largely vertically in this case. The further flat structure spans a cover area that may advantageously be used, for example, as a cover for a rear seat area of the motor vehicle or a convertible-top compartment of a cabriolet, between the rolling axis implemented on the roof arch and assigned thereto and the fixed attachment to the motor vehicle. The further flat structure advantageously runs largely horizontally in this case.
The two flat structures are preferably situated so that they are rollable onto and unrollable from the same rolling axis and are wound lying one on top of another on the rolling axis in their rolled states. This allows an especially compact embodiment of the wind deflector and the rolling and unrolling of the flat structures may be implemented using few components.
The flat structure especially preferably has a net-like material. It is especially flexible and may therefore be rolled and unrolled well. Furthermore, the material may thus be tensioned well by the pivoting of the roof arch, so that it offers especially efficient wind protection.
In one advantageous current embodiment of the present invention, the stretching bow and the roof arch are particularly pivotally mounted in diametrically opposite lateral areas of a vehicle body of the motor vehicle. An especially stable mounting is thus provided.
In yet a further advantageous current embodiment, lateral cover parts are implemented and situated in so that, in the active position of the wind deflector, they assume cover positions for essentially horizontal coverage of gaps present between the lateral areas of the motor vehicle and the unrolled flat structure. In this way, holes formed by the gaps between the lateral areas and the unrolled flat structure may be closed in a technically simple way, so that largely continuous coverage is ensured.
In a currently especially preferred embodiment of the present invention, lateral wind protection parts are implemented and situated so they are pivotable on the stretching bow so that, in the active position of the wind deflector, they span lateral active areas between lateral areas of the stretching bow and the unrolled flat structure ensuring the wind protection to generate additional wind protection. Holes between the lateral areas of the stretching bow and the unrolled flat structure may thus advantageously be closed in a technically simple way, so that a largely continuous active area. Thus especially good wind protection is ensured.
The stretching bow, the wind protection parts attached laterally thereto, and the roof arch are preferably implemented and situated such that the roof arch, when the wind deflector is pivoted into its active position, pivots the lateral wind protection parts so that they span the additional active areas. When the stretching bow is pivoted upward into its active position, the lateral wind protection parts also pivot. As the roof arch is pivoted, it may deflect the lateral wind protection parts inward so that they form the active area for the wind protection together with the unrolled and spanned flat structures.
The lateral cover parts and/or the lateral wind protection parts are preferably implemented and situated such that, in a neutral position of the wind deflector, when not used as a wind protector, they are concealed under a panel of the motor vehicle. The lateral cover parts and/or the lateral wind protection parts are thus well protected in their neutral position and housed in an especially space-saving way.
The coupling mechanism is especially preferably situated concealed under a motor vehicle panel. The coupling mechanism is thus protected from harmful external influences. In addition, a good appearance of the motor vehicle is thus ensured. The coupling mechanism is particularly attached below the equator of the motor vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.